Running
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: Meliodas vivía al lado de una guapísima chica a la que le encantaba correr por las mañanas, y él había empezado a correr por ella, pero...¿Por qué corre realmente? ¿Conseguirá acercarse a su vecina?


**Puesto que he tardado bastante en subir la historia** _ **Celos, solo son celos**_ **, he decidido crear y publicar este fic también, haciendo un 2x1 en historias con la pareja de Meliodas y Elisabeth. Un doble regalo para la maravillosa persona que me hizo descubrir este manga y anime.**

 **Espero que ambas gusten, esta historia está ubicada en una época más moderna y actual. He intentado que las personalidades de los personajes sean las más exactas posibles.**

 **Disfrutad mucho del fic. Y recordad que no viene mal dejar algún comentario, no solo darle a follow y a fav. El lote completo es lo mejor para mí! ;)**

* * *

 **Running**

 _Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo_

Meliodas se alegraba de poder descubrir un hobby tan maravilloso como este. Conseguía dos cosas: mantenerse en forma y ver a su preciosa vecina, vestida con camiseta y mallas deportivas, sobretodo ajustadas, donde se le marcaba perfectamente todo el cuerpo.

Acelero y se puso a su lado, mirándola disimuladamente.

 _Rebote. Rebote. Rebote._

Realmente era magnífico poder ver el perfecto y estilizado cuerpo de su vecina tan perfectamente.

Ella giro la cabeza levemente y al verlo, paro, mientras se quitaba los auriculares.

-Meliodas, ¿Qué tal?- él paro y vio como Elizabeth recuperaba la respiración- No sabía que venias a correr a este parque.

-Sí, bueno, es mejor venir a correr aquí que correr en una habitación en una cinta.

-¡Es verdad!- la chica sonrió efusivamente- Estar en contacto con la naturaleza y conocer a otras personas es lo mejor.

-Si-asintiendo con fuerza, el chico repaso disimuladamente a su vecina con la mirada- Se ven cosas realmente maravillosas.

-¿Verdad?

-¡Elizabeth! ¡Meliodas!- ambos se giraron a la voz que les llamaba, para ver como su amiga Diane se acercaba con su típica alegría e hiperactividad.

Meliodas había conocido a Diane tiempo atrás. Era la novia del hermano de la novia de su mejor amigo, ¿lioso cierto?

Concretamente, la explicación era la siguiente, en el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Ban, su mejor amigo, que fue ideado por su novia Elaine, acudió el hermano de esta quien era un magnífico y jovencísimo pastelero (o al menos lo quería ser) que hizo una tarta realmente deliciosa. La cuestión es que trajo esa maravillosa tarta acompañado de su novia, Diane. Fue como conoció a Diane y a Harlequin.

Tiempo después Elizabeth se mudó al departamento que estaba al lado del suyo, y cuando le pregunto por una buena pastelería- luego descubrió que iba a comprarle un pastel a su prima para agradecerle su ayuda en la mudanza- y le llevo a _King of dessert,_ donde conoció a la dependienta, Diane. Se hicieron amigas desde el primer momento.

Con el paso del tiempo se hicieron inseparables, iban de compras juntas, iban al cine juntas e incluso iban a correr juntas. A Meliodas, quien tenía una pequeña pero útil habitación convertida en gimnasio, no le interesaba ir a correr a un parque.

Todo cambió una mañana. Había salido por la noche con Ban a beber, y después de que ambos durmieran en el sofá de la casa de su amigo, cuando su novia se despertó y los vio les echó a voces, indignada por encontrarlos medio borrachos, dormidos y babeando en su precioso sofá verde prado. Se encontró a las siete de la mañana abriendo la puerta de su casa mientras su preciosa vecina cerraba la suya para salir a correr. Después de un rápido pero amable saludo, la chica se fue.

Con sus mayas y su camiseta ajustada. En ese momento, él decidió que también madrugaría para salir a correr. Detrás de su adorable vecina.

Volviendo al presente, fue consciente de como Diane y Elizabeth se despedían para seguir corriendo.

Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo.

Se sentó en un banco cercano pensando en lo maravillosa que era la vida.

-Pareces idiota con esa mirada bobalicona.

-Hola Harlequin.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Son las ocho y media, no es temprano-el rubio busco con la mirada a las chicas, a quienes les faltaban bastante metros para llegar hasta donde ellos estaban-¿Y tú que haces aquí? No eres de los que les gusta correr o más aún, levantarse temprano.

Un bostezo por parte del chico corroboro lo dicho -Vengo a recoger a Diane por esta hora, siempre.

-Tendría que ir a la pastelería, haces unos pasteles maravillosos.

-Al menos alguien me aprecia- Herlequin dirigió su mirada desinteresadamente al cielo- Mi hermana alaba a Ban diciendo que cocina excelentemente y sin embargo a mí no me dice nada- Meliodas pudo ver como el rostro de su compañero pasaba de apatía, a ira y después a decepción.

\- Tu hermana te quiere.

-Lo sé.

-¡Chicoooooos!

Harlequin se levantó rápidamente mientras ambos veían como las dos chicas se acercaban corriendo, Diane saludando efusivamente con la mano.

-¡Harlequin!-se tiro sobre su pareja riendo- Hoooooolaaaaa...te he echado de menos.

-Yo también- el castaño abrazo a su novia sonriendo como un bobalicón.

-No sabía que empezasteis a salir en el instituto- Elizabeth miraba a ambos mientras hablaba- Diane me ha contado que os conocisteis de pequeños y siempre fuisteis mejores amigos. También me ha contado que fue ella la que se declaró.

-No me extraña- Meliodas puso una mirada pervertida- Harlequin siempre ha ido tímido, sobre todo si hablamos de Diane. Siempre se escondía detrás de alguien cuando ella estaba cerca-se empezó a reír mientras le señalaba- Cuando tenía dieciséis años y fueron de excursión, Diane vio un perrito de peluche en una máquina. Harlequin pasó tres horas intentando cogerlo sin conseguirlo, tuvo que ganarlo su hermana, cansada de verlo lloriquear y fallar, y dárselo a él.

-¿Q-que sa-sabes tu de eso?-el pobre muchacho estaba sonrojado, mirando al suelo.

El rubio contesto con una simple palabra y una gran sonrisa adornando su cara-Ban.

-Siempre es Ban-Harlequin se puso a mascullar en voz baja mientas los demás le miraban- Siempre es Ban. Todo es culpa suya y siempre mete las narices donde no le llaman.

-¡Harlequin!-Diane tiro suavemente de su brazo-Vamos a llegar tarde-tiró aún más fuerte, arrastrándolo-¡Vamoooos!

-Se ven realmente felices- Elizabeth y Meliodas, quienes se habían quedado solos, vieron como la pareja se alejaba. Diane, contenta, hablando sin parar mientras que Harlequin le miraba con adoración- Un día quisiera estar igual con mi pareja.

-Ummm-el rubio la miro de reojo- ¿Vas para tu departamento?-vio como la chica asentía y le indicó con la cabeza el camino que ella conocía de memoria- ¿No tenías novio, no?

-No, todavía no he encontrado al chico adecuado-empezó a jugar con sus dedos, y continuo hablando con cierto rastro de timidez- Puede que esto suene anticuado o tonto, pero me gustaría encontrar a un caballero de brillante armadura. Ya sabes, alguien que me cuide y me proteja.

-No creo que eso sea tonto-inclino la cabeza hacia un lado- ¿Qué te ayude, no? Ummmm...

-¿Pa-pasa algo?

-Noo, nada- el chico empezó a mover las manos indicando negación- Simplemente pesaba en Gil.

-¿Os conocéis de la academia, no?

-Si- Meliodas recordó el comportamiento del chico, él era un caballero como su amiga decía. Menos mal que tenía novia- Estaba saliendo con tu prima Margaret, ¿no?

-Si

-Bien...bien

-Meliodas te noto raro- ambos se pararon frente a sus respectivas puertas puesto que ya habían llegado -¿Le pasa algo?

-No, no es nada- el chico abrió su puerta y tras una última mirada, le dirigió unas palabras que esperaba que su amiga tomara al pie de la letra- Elizabeth, si necesitas algo, solo dímelo. Cualquier cosa. Lo que sea.

-¡Claro!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Después de medio declararse, aunque su vecina no lo notara, la rutina mañanera que ambos mantenían no cambiaba en absoluto. Todos los días la joven salía a correr temprano mientras que su vecino lo hacía poco más tarde y la miraba disimuladamente. Adoraba verla correr, estaba completamente adicto.

Aunque sus mañanas seguían igual, algunas tardes cambiaban… y mucho. Ahora su vecina iba a su casa cada vez que necesita algo, desde un consejo hasta alguna ayuda. Incluso le llamo una vez que su tubería se rompió. Ese día, Meliodas tuvo que dar gracias a ser un manitas y que la avería no fue muy grave, simplemente tuvo que apretarla. Ella como agradecimiento le invito donde Harlequin a un café y un dulce.

Todo iba perfecto, un mes después eran casi como hermanos, ambos se conocían a la perfección e incluso quedaban para ir a tomar algo, al cine e incluso de compras. Además alguna vez habían dormido juntos, por juntos se entiende en el mismo departamento, pero aun así Meliodas estaba contento con como avanzaba la relación.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-No puedo creer que de verdad Elizabeth quiera salir con ese tipo.

-No lo veo mal, él es bueno en todo y nos saca mucha ventaja, Gilthunder.

-He oído que su tío está enfadado con ella. Verónica me dijo que irse de casa y vivir por su cuenta fue decisión de ella y que todos creían que no duraría mucho, pero cuando fue a verla no parecía dar muestras de querer volver. Además vive sola por él.

-¿Quién quería volver?- Gilthunder se increpo con Griamore- Su padre y prima pequeña la sobreprotegen demasiado. Menos mal que Magaret la entiende mejor que s...

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Verónica, prima mayor de Elizabeth había interrumpido la conversación y por la mirada que traía, los chicos iban a sufrir- ¿Quiénes os creéis que sois para hablar de mi familia?

Meliodas, quien estaba escuchando todo a escondida y por casualidad, se alejó del cuarteto al oír como Verónica discrepaba con los otros tres muchachos Cuando Verónica se enfadaba era terrible. Había averiguado algunas cosas importantes, como que Elizabeth quería a alguien y que vivía sola por ese alguien. ¿Qué clase de chico permite que una mujer tan buena y amable como Elizabeth viva sola con los peligros que existían?

Su ánimo decayó y se mantuvo mal durante todo el día. Fue en la noche, cuando su vecina se presentó con una película que ambos querían ver, que estalló. Los dos estaban en el sofá, apunto de darle al play.

-¿Quién te gusta?-la cara de la chica se coloreó intensamente- He oído que te gusta alguien y que por eso vives sola. Un buen chico no permitiría que hicieras eso.

-Bu-bueno, é-él n-no lo sabe- cabizbaja y con el cuerpo encogido, abrazándose a si misma, parecía una niña pequeña que sufría mucho. Y él no podía evitar que sufriera.- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Eso ahora no importa-paso su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de ella y la empujo suavemente hacia u pecho, abrazándola con una mano y acariciándole la cabeza con la otra- Elizabeth, no sé quién es ese chico pero si no te cuida lo suficientemente bien o no te presta atención, no merece la pena que estés tras él.

-Pe-pero a mí me gusta, me gusta desde que lo conocí-los ojos de la mucha empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas- Además, creo que yo también le gusto, pero no estoy segura y si se lo digo y luego no le gusto, entonces ¿qué pasará con la relación que tenemos?

-Pero seguir siendo su amiga sin saber si te quiere o no será doloroso.

-Meliodas, si...-la peliplata pareció dudar unos segundos- Si tuviera que irme, ¿me echarías de menos?

-Por supuesto que lo haría- y lo decía de todo corazón, seguro de sí mismo, ya que si ella se iba del bloque, no sería lo mismo.

-Me-me-me..-Meliodas miraba su cabeza ya que la había bajado. Se aferró a su ropa y se acurrucó más contra él. Tartamudeaba en voz baja y temblaba casi imperceptiblemente- Me gustas, siempre me has gustado.

Y el chico se quedó de piedra. Uno. Dos. Tres... los minutos pasaban y él ni se movía. Le había pillado completamente por sorpresa. No esperaba que su vecina, la que le gustaba desde que la vio cruzar la puerta de al lado, se declararía. ¿Acaso no le gustaba un chico que había conocido hace algún tiempo? Ella se levantó abruptamente y lo echo a un lado en el sofá, para después salir corriendo. Él la pillo por poco, estaba abriendo la puerta, que él cerro de un golpe. Eso provocó que la muchacha tropezara y se cayera hacia delante aunque Meliodas la cogió a tiempo.

-Su-suéltame por favor- intentaba con todas sus fuerzas librarse de su agarre.

-Pero no has escuchado lo que tengo que decir.

-No tengo que hacerlo-el chico frunció el ceño ante sus palabras- Ya me imagino lo que me dirás. No importa, solo olvídalo.

-Tú también me gustas.

-¡No es verdad!-ella seguía intentando liberarse-No tienes por qué mentir.

-¡Pero no estoy mintiendo!- la cogió por los brazos y se puso a su altura- Al principio pensé que estabas muy buena, ¡incluso te seguía a correr para ver como rebotaban tus pechos o se movía tu trasero!-por la cara y la tonalidad que estaba alcanzando su rostro, Meliodas tuvo claro que eso debía de haberlo callado, aun así continuó hablando sin pararse a pensar- Pero empezó a conocer tus hábitos y me comenzaste a gustar. Todos los viernes les compras golosinas a los niños del primero para que se porten bien, luego los martes, ayudas a la anciana del quinto a subir la compra. Ayudas siempre que hace falta en la pastelería de Harlequin, y te llevas genial con Diane. Además siempre estas con una sonrisa en la cara cuando hablas con alguien. Yo...yo...soy un desastre. Descuidado, idiota, pervertido. Y que te guste es increíble.

-Me-Meliodas .

-Así que tenemos que salir-mientras el chico anunciaba su resolución, la arrastró de vuelta al sofá- Si tu prima Verónica descubre que soy yo quien te gusta, me matará. Tienes que defenderme de ella.

Lo dijo con una cara de pena y una voz tan lastimosa que Elizabeth no pudo evitar reírse- No creo que Verónica te haga nada.

-¡Me odia!-el chico enfatizaba las palabras y gesticulaba exageradamente- Me odia desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

-Te conocí en el _Boar Hat_ , mis primas y yo fuimos con los chicos para celebrar que empezábamos a estudiar a nivel universitario. Entonces te vi, estabas con tus amigos y como el bar estaba muy lleno empezaste a ayudar a servir. Ponías atención en todo y parecía que te lo pasabas bien. Luego te conocí por Gilthunder y me gustabas con cada cosa que él contaba- decir todo esto le daba bastante vergüenza pero ya había empezado- Decidí mudarme cerca tuyo para que nos conociéramos e intentar ligarte pero no me atrevía.

-Me alegro de que lo hicieras, aunque... Escanor, el dueño del bar, es un viejo conocido. Lo ayude porque así podría beber gratis. Aunque eso da igual- el rubio se acomodó en el sofá, haciendo que ella lo imitara, y aprovechando para acariciarle imperceptiblemente-¿Qué tal si vemos esta peli y luego seguimos contando que nos gusta de cada uno?

-Si-Elizabeth cogió el mando, pero su dedo se paró antes de arle al play- Ummm... ¿Meliodas?-el chico movió la cabeza dando a entender que la escuchaba- ¿Qué es eso sobre que me seguías cuando corría?-un tic pareció en la boca del susodicho, se maldijo por hablar de más- Ummm...si...sí que-querías hacer deporte conmigo solo tenías que haberlo dicho. Podemos salir juntos a correr.

Suspiro aliviado mientras ella presionaba el botón y la película empezaba. No sabía si Elizabeth era muy ingenua o lo había dejado pasar. Ahora solo tenía un problema. Si salía a correr con ella, lo harían uno al lado del otro ¿no? Eso significaba que estaría difícil poder admirar su trasero, pero bueno, lo que vería estupendamente seria sus pechos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Al principio iba a tomar un camino más pervertido, más Meliodas, pero poco a poco se fue quedando en plan romántico. No sé por qué pero me da la impresión de no estar bien relatado, no sé, como si fuera un relato "aburrido". Serán cosas mías, me estoy haciendo vieja, criticona conmigo misma y decrépita...Uhhg ya no necesito ni que me insulten, lo hago yo sola...Creo que debo realizar una autoterapia que me suba los ánimos. Urgentemente.**

 **Nah... en realidad una amiga corto con el novio he algún tiempo y me está aporreando a historias sobre los hombres y me tiene algo loca. Pero es mi amiga y la quiero. Mucho.**

 **Un gran consejo de mi parte: buscaros amigos de verdad, con los que contar y que siempre os apoyen. No importa la cantidad sino la calidad.**

 **Bueno, es todo por hoy, otro día seguiremos con el rincón de consejos de Cerezo xD. Me despido desde el país del chocolate y las golosinas con besitos dulces para todos.**

 **Cuidaos mucho! ;);)**


End file.
